Nothing like the First Time
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles. Couples so far: Doey, Joning, Scourtney, Gwody, BrickAnne. Camerra. Alheather, DJawn. Jock. JustAnne. LightAnne. Latest: Gweneron.
1. Doey

_A/N; I don't write smut but this does deal with sexual content. I will probably be dealing with my OTPs. But I suppose you can request couples if you really want.  
_

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles. First up: Doey.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Duncan and Zoey

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Duncan was no inexperienced virgin and sex had always been well... sex. It was good, Courtney was always pretty wild and crazy in the sack. Gwen was surprisingly less so (but still good in her own way). Either way, it had never been particularly emotional for him before, which is why he didn't understand at all why he would be crying this time. As a rule he didn't cry and he most certainly didn't cry during something like sex.

But everything got the better of him. And he didn't know if it was prison or Zoey that made him all soft and gooey on the inside but he cried. And the last thing he wanted was for Zoey to call attention to it. She was trying to snuggle up to his side and then placed a concerned hand on his arm, whispering in the dark, "Duncan, are you okay?"

Darn. He froze up. Of course, she was always concerned about his feelings and it was just too much for him. "Ye-yeah. Fine." He wasn't entirely fine, he was embarrassed. The sex had been good but there had been all these feelings overwhelming him and when she said that she loved him, he just couldn't help himself. Why couldn't he be tougher about this?

"Are you sure because you don't seem like you're fine."

"Okay I'm not fine," he grumbled. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just say what you feel."

He wasn't used to just saying what he felt. He didn't even know if he could express it. Being on the inside, cut off from the world made him more appreciative of what he'd taken for granted before. He pulled her closer to him with his arm around her. "I dunno babe. I don't normally- well, you know." Cry during sex. That sounded too weird to vocalize. Three words no man should say ever.

"It's okay to cry," Zoey said softly, "it's natural to be emotional."

"No it isn't." It was weird to be emotional and he felt exposed and stupid. "And no one can ever know."

She brought her hand up to stroke his chest in small swirly patterns. "Well I think it's sweet."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and accepted that. "Yeah," she would think it was sweet. She'd been assuming he was a sweet guy ever since she met him and it wasn't likely to change. So, fine, whatever, there was a part of him that was sweet. He'd own it. It just all was too much. Zoey accepting him for who he was. Gwen dumping him. Courtney not even caring about him anymore. Scruffy. Petey. And if he thought about stuff like that he was probably going to start crying again.

Water welled in his eyes. Dammit. But he wasn't going to talk about it. He just held her close as if she was the only thing keeping him together for as long as she'd let him and he hoped next time he wouldn't cry like this.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Introducing the new emotional Duncan.  
_

_He's such a sweetie._


	2. Joning

_A/N; People already know this is my OTP. This is actually kind of a funny one as opposed to a sweet one, because Banette and I agree Lightning would be a failure in bed. Which is why the only person I ship him with is Jo because someone needs to be bold enough to order him around. Speaking of which this is kind of similar to our RP we did where the two of them ended up sleeping together which you can find on Tumblr under the Joning tag if you wish._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Jo and Lightning

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Jo really should have known it was going to end up like this. Lightning was the biggest freaking sha-moron and she should have known better to actually have told him what to do throughout the entire encounter. But she didn't really know what to do herself, she'd never been with anyone before and she was vulnerable and too embarrassed to start shouting commands at him - no matter how much he needed to be told what to do. Lightning of course treated sex like he treated everything - like a freaking competition. And by the end of it he actually punctuated it with saying "Lighting sha-wins."

She wanted to hit him. Instead she glared angrily at him as he moved off of her, unsatisfied and very irritable. "What the he- it wasn't a competition sha-dumbass!"

"Yes it was and Lightning won!"

"You... ugh!" She pulled herself up, leaning her weight on his chest. She should have known he'd be too selfish to be able to do this properly. She didn't know what she was thinking - just - well, okay she'd always been attracted to him. Not his arrogance or his stupidity but there were things she liked about him that she was just too insecure to vocalize. And now he wanted her, not some Lindsay like bimbo with huge boobs - but _her_. At least Jo had thought, but now she was starting to see how deluded that was. "You have done this before right?"

He nodded. "And Sha-Lightning wins every time sha-BAM!"

She suddenly felt sorry for every other poor person stupid enough to sleep with him. "Okay, sha-dud. I'm going to make this easy for you. Since you obviously are the worst at-" Jo cringed to say it, sex was already weird for her and she barely liked talking about it. "you know... _this_. I'll walk you through it. You got twenty minutes to be ready for round two."

Lightning's eyes widened and he almost looked scared for a second. "Twenty minutes?"

Jo gave him a hard look, challenging him with, "You saying you can't do it?"

"Pssh, of course I can do it. Sha-Lightning is a machine!"

Jo smiled, shaking her head. Lightning had always been easy to manipulate. That was one of the things she liked about him. And it didn't hurt that he had the body of a Greek god either. Maybe he wasn't going to admit that he was head over heels in love with her, but that kind of admission would just make her uncomfortable and weirded out anyway. It was validation enough that he was going along with this, that he actually wanted to touch her.

She kissed him, slowly, thoughtfully and then laughed. "You are such a moron, Jockstrap." He was _her_ moron and he just happened to be the worst lover on the face of the planet... but she was okay with that. Really.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Sha-Lightning is a machine says it all.  
_

_Or so he thinks..._


	3. Scourtney

_A/N; Yes, I believe Scourtney will be back together by next episode. They have really left it up in the air. If Scott had kissed Gwen then yeah, I think it'd be a possible permanent splitsville but Courtney kissed Cameron. CAMERON! Scott would be seriously stupid to still be mad at her over that two episodes later. He is acting like quite the over-emotional PMSing girlfriend though, so who knows?  
_

_Anyway, this chapter is a bit more heavy on the dialogue. Have some Scourtney and if I could mention Cletus in every Scourtney story, I would. Obviously.  
_

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Courtney and Scott

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Courtney immediately noticed how Scott was nothing like the self-assured, cocky Duncan - and thank God for that. Every time Scott touched her she felt like her skin was on fire, so it was okay to have the awkward motions, it made her feel all giddy and awkward herself, her face heating up just thinking back to it. And here they were in the backseat of her car after she'd driven three hours to see him and she realized quickly she didn't want to see Scott's whole family too and they booked it out of there before anyone could complain.

One thing led to another and she ended up seducing him and luring him to the backseat which really wasn't all that hard to do. Scott was still trying to get his breath now and when he did he touched his forehead to hers and confessed, "I've never done that before."

She had kind of assumed that he was a virgin but it was still surprising. "Really?" She rested her head on his shoulder, playing with one of his hands. "Not even with like, a cousin or anything?" She was part-joking, part-serious. She didn't know with his type of people but if he confirmed that was true, she'd probably be getting out of there as quickly as possible and leaving him by the side of the road. Not really... well... maybe. She hadn't decided yet.

"Cletus is the one who's into cousins, not me."

Courtney laughed until she realized Scott wasn't laughing with her. "You're kidding right?"

He looked confused. "Uhh, no? I'm really not into cousins."

"Yeah but..." she shook her head and let it go. Sometimes he was weird, but it was nice, cute even.

"Look I'm sorry, for ever not trusting ya." With everything that went down in All-Stars and her kiss with Cameron which he should have known didn't mean anything but he was too blinded and emotional at the time.

"It's okay," Courtney replied. She wasn't quick to trust either, not anymore. "You're still the best girlfriend I've ever had," she joked.

"Right back atcha," he grinned. Best boyfriend, or girlfriend... whatever.

"So how long have we been together now?" she whispered.

"Since our last break-up?" he asked. "Three weeks, two days and um, I forget how many hours."

"Mmm. Not long enough."

"If we stayed together we'd be close to three months," he said. "Want to celebrate our three month anniversary?"

"Now that's cheating. But I'll celebrate three weeks and three days."

Scott stroked her hair, "you're amazing."

"Right back at ya." And he was nothing like Duncan, once again, thank God.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I will go down with this ship.  
_

_But haters gonna hate._


	4. Gwody

_A/N; was thinking about giving Cody two chapters - one with Gwen and one with Sierra. Some people have requested Camerra but right now I can swing either way. I mean either way, both boys are going to get horribly abused. ;) Most of this is just Cody freaking out. And rightly so. This technically isn't a post sex shot either, but it would have been if Cody hadn't ruined it.  
_

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Cody and Gwen

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Cody thought he was going to die. Dramatic maybe but soon the euphoria wore off - in a matter of seconds because it was hard to stay euphoric when you knew you'd just A. humiliated yourself and B. ruined the only chance you'll ever get with the girl of your dreams - and Cody had to face what just happened. Two words: premature ej- _what on earth had he done?!_

"It's okay."

It was Gwen's voice he was hearing but Cody was too out of it to really get what she was saying. It was like an out of body experience. Like he was watching himself with Gwen and not being in his own body. He just kept rambling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gwen grabbed him by his shoulders. "Cody, get a hold of yourself."

Cody breathed through his nose, he probably would have passed out if he didn't.

"I'm sure it happens to lots of guys," Gwen told him again trying to reassure him.

"Like Duncan?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Well, no."

Cody frowned again. He'd been horrible at it. Messy and clumsy and his chin knocked into her mouth and his hands had no idea what to do and he should have known to slow down because Cody remembered getting turned on before just from touching her bra and imagining what those cups once occupied...

And this was a disaster.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Could you stop saying that?" Gwen was red faced and flustered and only half-naked so she must have been disappointed. To Cody she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I really am, sorry Gwen. I mean I built up all these expectations and this was all I ever wanted and now. I mean, I'm sure you hated it. I hated it. Well, I didn't really. But I hated that I was no good at it and messed everything up."

"Cody. It's okay. Just... maybe..." her voice got softer, cringing a little, "maybe this was a mistake."

Cody felt like his heart was going to seize up. He wanted to cry and grab onto her and do a Sierra like treatment where he would never ever let her go. "Don't say that Gwen," he said. "Don't ever say that Gwen. I love you."

Gwen frowned a little. "I know Cody. But it's a lot of pressure to live up to you know? A lot of pressure on me. I can meet all your expectations of me. You're just in love with some idea of me."

"I'm in love with all of you Gwen, expectations and all. You have to believe that."

"I just thought that maybe you really loved me, that it wouldn't be like with Duncan."

"And it wasn't." Cody protested.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are Cody, I am too." Gwen said, covering herself up and getting up from the bed.

"So, um? I'll see you later?"

"I don't think so Cody."

"But I love you!"

It didn't matter, Gwen was leaving and it was all his fault. He should have known that the best thing to ever happen to him would have turned out to be a disaster like this.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Sorry my Gwody fans. _

_As much as I want Cody to get the girl, I could really see something more like this going down.  
_


	5. BrickAnne

_A/N; Like the Cody one, I wanted to make this as realistic as possible and therefore Brick gets abused. But yes, I took the suggestion seriously and wouldn't rule out something like this happening since Brick really does like to torture himself (and likes to be dominated). If anyone wants to suggest a nice girl that will treat Brick right instead of Anne-Maria who would be the most selfish and horrible of girlfriends then lay it on me. But until then, let's go with this...  
_

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Brick and Anne-Maria

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Come back to bed Bricky baby," called Anne Maria in that shrill tone of hers.

Brick knew she was sitting up, filing her nails in bed acting like it was no big deal what just happened. But this was a huge deal. He'd tried to do the gentlemanly thing, he tried to resist and especially when she'd flattered him by saying "eh, you're not good-lookin' or nothing but you'll do," before they hooked up.

She had asked him to come over for "fashion advice" but it turned out she wasn't interested in fashion advice after all. Within seconds she was on him, trying to force him to say things about her tan and her hair and sticking her tongue down his throat. Then of all humiliating things she called him Vito mid-way through and seemed completely unapologetic about it.

"You're not still torn up because I made a mistake with your name. Com'on baby, Brick, Vito... what's the big deal?"

There she went again, unapologetic for pretty much using him and his heart was in his stomach. What would his mother think?! He couldn't put _this_ in any of his letters home to mom. He ran a hand over his buzzcut and looked at himself in the mirror. He was just a piece of man-meat to her and worst of all he let himself be used. Did he really hate himself that much? He could imagine Jo laughing at him if she had found out what just happened and truly he deserved the laughter. He winced at his reflection and came back to the bed like an obedient puppy dog.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

She looked blankly at him. "What am I? Your keeper?"

"Okay," he gave a nervous grin and gripped unto his dog tags tugging at them apprehensively. "So are we now a couple? Will this become a regular thing? Should I tell my mom?"

Anne Maria looked at him and then burst out laughing. "You're kidding me right?"

Brick frowned. They had all been serious questions and he was a serious person - not after just a frivolous hook-up.

"Sure, sure. Let me call you Vito and you can call us whatever you like," Anne Maria dismissed his concern with a wave of a well-manicured hand.

He should have known. Jo's snide laughter replayed in his head... and that of all the people over the years that laughed at him regarding his (ahem) 'incontinence' problem. He had been used and she wanted to pretend he was someone else. But big boys didn't cry, _big boys don't cry_... he had to keep repeating the mantra in his head even though his bottom lip was already trembling.

"Now com'on baby. Anne Maria wants some snook," she said grabbing him by his dog tags and pulling him into her.

He didn't fight her off, he didn't say no. Ever the gentleman he let her do whatever she liked with him to chew him up like a piece of gum and spit him out afterwards. But he did like a girl who would call the shots, even if she didn't respect him. _He really must have hated himself._

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Sorry for the Brick torture. _

_But I guess he does need a girl who can force him into submission.  
_


	6. Camerra

_A/N; This one is more like a horror movie for poor Cameron. It's not totally out of place since Sierra was abusing Cody on World Tour. ;) She doesn't seem to know that there's a line between giving fanatically loving attention and sexually abusing someone. This is one of the most disturbing things I have written, but thankfully Cam wasn't awake for most of the abuse._

_I will write a sweet one next, I promise._

_**Nerdy Barista**: the time you're referring to (I recently rewatched all of RoTI) is when Anne Maria said "hey, Brick may not be attractive in any way but he's still a person!". Haha. So she kind of defended him and insulted him. But it's better than the dynamic between Jo and Brick. With the way Jo insults him, she'd be sending our crybaby into an early grave. Brick was teased as a child and is particularly sensitive and Jo presses all the wrong buttons and would render Brick self-esteemless.  
But enough about that._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Cameron and Sierra

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Hellooooooo Camody, nurse Sierra has arrived." Sierra gave a growl from the back of her throat. She stood in front of him in one of those sexy nurse outfits that was not leaving much to the imagination. It was in short... completely horrifying.

Cameron found he couldn't move even if he tried. He was stuck lying on the bed without anyone to help him into his wheelchair. He wanted to get away, he wanted to shriek. It was just like when Mike told him that he was really Mal and he couldn't do anything to stop it. There was nothing he could do to stop Sierra from coming over and reaching her hand down into his bandages and...

Cameron had passed out at that moment and had lovely dreams of kissing Courtney again. Which was pretty disturbing since Courtney was Scott's girlfriend and all, but it wasn't like Scott needed to know about his private fantasies when it was just him alone with his brain.

But right now he wasn't alone. Sierra was touching him and doing things to him that no nurse should ever do!

"Is nurse Sierra making you feel all better?" she asked seductively.

"Stop Sierra!" he tried to communicate to her.

"Oh, you want more Camody? I bet you do... you're a bad boy."

_Omigosh no_! He didn't want any more. He wanted her to go and find Cody and to leave him alone. Sure, on one hand it was enthralling to be experiencing this, even if it was someone he didn't view as a romantic interest in the slightest... but on the other hand it wasn't how he had wanted to have these experiences. So his two sides were at war with each other. By the end he realized he didn't have any say in the matter anyway but all the stress in his brain caused him to promptly pass out again...

Only to awaken later feeling sorer than he originally had and with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right.

But that couldn't have been. He lay there in confusion for awhile before he noticed something moving in his room, and there was Sierra with a big smile, standing at the door.

"I wondered when you were going to wake up."

Cameron's head buzzed. It was a bit weird for her to be there, but she was dressed and nothing else was amiss. When she got closer he decided to ask about it. "Hey Sierra. I had this really weird dream. Say, you don't happen to own a nurses costume do you?"

She acted innocent. "Why do you ask Camody? Was it a good dream? Was it a dirty dream?" She winked at him.

Cameron's eyes bugged and he felt more helpless than ever. With any luck he'd go back in the bubble for life and Sierra would never be able to touch him again.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I could do Coderra as well. Cody might be a little more willing. _

_A sweeter one shot should be next.  
_

_Ideas?_


	7. Alheather

_A/N; To all my Alheather fans - I don't ever see the sexual tension between the two of them being resolved. I think it'd be dragged on forever. And thus in that light, I think Mal's evilness could continue to ruin Alheather's sexcapades._

_I am telling you that a sweet one is coming up! I'm not just saying it, but after the last episode this was begging to be written. Malejandro is amusingly creepy and I enjoyed all their interaction last episode._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Alejandro and Heather

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

After the flush (that really was shameful) Heather had been waiting for him. With her arms crossed and gaze leveled at him she said. "I saw what you said about me."

The whole country saw and he had meant every word of it. "I have been waiting to see you chica," he replied smoothly. And he had been waiting, he was hoping the win the season for her but it wasn't in the cards. But now after everything that went down with Mal, Alejandro was less in the mood to woo Heather than he usually was. Which was odd because this time when he didn't even feel like trying it seemed that she was interested in giving him a shot.

She cozied up to him later after he'd showered and when he'd been thinking that all he wanted to do was rest and get those disturbing thoughts of Mal out of his head. He'd never met anyone quite so... evil before. And while Heather's villainy had been a turn on, Mal... Alejandro couldn't put his finger on it. But if Mal didn't end up in prison with Duncan by the end of the season there was something severely wrong with the world. And that voice of his gave Alejandro some serious chills, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive you about the whole, not winning this season thing," Heather said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Forgive _him_? He never promised to win the season for her. But he knew this was Heather trying to be 'nice' so he let it slide.

"And I'll even forgive you for making me get the flush when it should have been you."

"Really? That is most gracious of you, Heather. And how do you propose that I make it up to you?" he grinned and if this was anyone else they would be falling over themselves at his attempt of seduction. Except maybe the cold, calculating Mal. Al had never quite hated someone so much. Well... except Jose and not in a while.

"You could start by kissing me," she demanded of him.

He complied and an hour later she was in bed with him, giving him a glare of death with her arms covering her exposed torso.

"I swear mi amor! I do not know what happened! I just know it had to do with..." his face got suddenly dark, "Mal."

"What?" her voice rose. "Mal? That pansy Mike guy? That's why you couldn't keep it up?"

Okay, it sounded stupid when she put it like that. "He has powers of evil unlike any I have ever seen."

"So what? You want him instead because he's more evil than me?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just meant that if anyone could do this to me, it would be him."

"Because you're thinking of _him_ while you're supposed to be with _me_!"

Okay, she was justifiably angry now and Alejandro was sweating just a little bit. "I wouldn't say thinking of him, it was more like he just popped into my mind!"

And now Heather was getting up out of the bed and going to put on her clothes. "Well, _Al_," she said pointedly every word filled with venom. "I suggest you work out your issues with _Mal_ before you call me again!"

Alejandro lay back with a depressed sigh. He should have known something like this would happen. For one, Heather was a tease who would never put out. For two, this endless cycle between the two of them was never going to end, Heather liked holding all the power that way.

But he'd already waited almost two years for Heather, what was another two years in the scope of things?

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Mwhahaha. Mal causes chaos again... to Alejandro's libido._


	8. DJawn

_A/N; Okay, now for my preferred Dawn ship. Nawn and Dott are both horrible because Dawn sees auras and only would put up with someone who cared for nature the way she does. Therefore the only time she showed interest in Scott was when she thought he could talk to beetles. There's pretty much only one person in the TD universe with a heart of gold who loves animals. And it's not Brick either... Yep, it's DJ._

_It's not my preferred DJ ship though, because the love story of DJ and the cod extends beyond time and space. BTW, I don't think I'm disturbed enough to do a DJ/Cod chapter. That Camerra chapter was creepy enough.  
_

_WARNING: So disgustingly sweet it may cause cavities. SERIOUSLY._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Dawn and DJ

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

It was all very magical. She had known ahead of time that it would be when they finally gave themselves to each other like this. They were connected to every part of nature and at one with it, and at one with each other. It was a long enough time in the making as she had met DJ months ago at the All-Stars celebratory after party. It was unfortunate they hadn't met before because she already knew about his wonderful personality and his fondness for animals that only rivaled her own. They hit it off instantly and he was interested in getting involved with her conservation efforts. It wasn't long after that that they were virtually inseparable; spending a lot of time meditating, talking with animals and going on double dates with Bridgette and Geoff.

It was peaceful with the sound of birds in the distance as Dawn gazed over at DJ as a butterfly came and rested on his skin.

"Your aura is looking particularly exceptional," she commented. Something about the afterglow, she assumed.

"Thanks, um, yours too."

She knew what he meant. He couldn't see auras, but he could see her - all of her. And she was probably glowing too in her own way. He did that to her. Being able to be intimate like this with him did that to her.

"That's sweet of you to say," she replied. "And I know you're worried about what your mother will think, but you don't have to. She trusts you, and she has every right to." DJ was an adult now and he had never done wrong by his mother before. Besides the two of them were in a very committed relationship.

"I know," he said shakily. "Wow, you must think I'm weird, thinking about my momma when we just..."

"It's only natural, DJ. It's who you are. You think about the wider concerns of others for your actions. You shouldn't have to apologize for it." His mother wasn't exactly Dawn's biggest fan yet, but Dawn held her own against her. She wasn't going to apologize for how she felt about her son and she knew she wasn't making it easier by refusing to be anything but her in-tune-with-nature self. She took the butterfly over on her finger. "And I definitely do not think you're weird."

People thought she was weird. Not that she cared because she was completely secure in herself. She didn't doubt or second guess and DJ's mother would just have to deal with that.

"I don't think you're weird either," DJ said without initially thinking about it. "Well, yeah the aura reading is different. And the talking to animals, well if that's wrong I don't want to be right." Okay, he was overcompensating, and even if he kind of saw how others could think she was odd. But he liked that about her.

"I know what you're trying to say, and I'm okay with it. People are afraid of what they don't understand. But not you. You truly do have a connection with the universe around you."

She let the butterfly fly away and rested a hand on his chest with a little pressure. There was an energy there, between them. It just flowed so naturally.

"I'm sorry that people don't understand you."

"Don't be. I'm completely okay with it." She rested her head on his side, he was so big and bulky compared to her but so graceful as well at the same time. He would be great at making her feel safe, if she wasn't already so self-assured. She was happy to be around him, it was peaceful. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The pulsing of everything around us in perfect harmony sharing in our love together in union with us."

A little tear came to DJ's eye. "That's beautiful."

She kissed him and then paused for a moment, thinking about how to say this so he didn't feel uncomfortable. "And I love you too."

"But I didn't say- oh you're good." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He was perfect for her.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Okay, I'm running low on inspiration._

_So if you have ideas - inspire me!_


	9. Jock

_A/N; This is for that person who keeps having to tell me they like Jock better than Joning. I (naturally) think Lightning is a much better match for Jo since Jo couldn't be with someone she doesn't respect. She didn't respect Brick as Jo hates his code of ethics and sweet moral side. With Lightning she likes that he's a WINNER but Brick is an underdog who will never be a winner in Jo's sense of the word because you've gotta get ruthless to be a true winner - a win at all costs winner.  
_

_Buttttttt, I like writing both Brick and Jo, so I did this. It's Brick torture but it's got a cute end line and hope for whoever likes this pairing._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Brick and Jo

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"I know you're charmed by my feminine wiles or any of that crap, but keep it in your pants Cadet." Jo had said three nights ago when she was out on a date with her boyfriend Brick. But then she'd been pissed with him for two whole days for actually doing what she said and 'keeping it in his pants', even though she wasn't telling him what she really wanted. Then tonight they got into a huge fight where she told him the only woman he'd ever understand was his mom and he told her that his mom was off limits and she told him that nothing was off limits if he wanted to date someone like her.

Basically he got the clue after she slammed a door in his face that she wanted to progress their relationship and so he called her back and she asked if he was going to stop being a wuss and man up for once. Brick didn't get Jo sometimes. She was a large and in charge kind of woman (but not fat!) but when it came to expressing her feelings or her inner desires she didn't take charge, she was actually quite awkward and shy. And he was awkward and shy too and needed direction because he knew the consequences of making the wrong move with Jo was usually quite steep.

"Well- that was..." Brick stammered nervously as he struggled to get comfortable again on the bed with her. Did he not perform adequately enough? Was his stamina not enough? Did it show that he had no idea what he was doing? It must have been obvious that he had no clue what to do. Sure there had been some downfalls. At first Jo wanted to get busy with him with the light off in the... (gulp) dark. Brick didn't know why, but she was really weird about her body, like she had issues or something. He kept trying to be nice and reassuring her that she was quite pretty but she just said that his was saying that just so he would win and get to do things HIS way.

He kind of sniffled a little and Jo said that he should stop crying like a baby and that he could have the light on. But after that little hiccup Brick thought it went quite smoothly. But now he had his doubts...

"Yeah..." Jo replied with an indecipherable tone. She'd been the one who was mad at him for not seeming like he wanted it, or wanted her, and now they'd done the deed she came off to him as less than enthused.

"Um, did I do that right?"

Jo rolled her eyes and leaned back. "I'd give you about a four."

"Out of five?!" Brick said, his voice shaking with some thankfulness and relief.

"Out of ten," Jo corrected and Brick felt his heart plummet all over again. And then she reached over and grabbed something off his bedside table. "I didn't think anyone over three slept with a night light Dampy Pants but you continue to outdo yourself. The gods of lameness commend you."

Brick couldn't believe Jo was here, in his house... no, in his bed of all places. She was shaking his nightlight in her hands and sharing the bed with him, and it wasn't a hugely spacious bed either. He knew it was just a matter of time before she pushed him out of the bed. For one, Jo didn't like to share and for two, Jo liked to make him suffer for her own amusement.

"Be careful with that, you'll break it."

"I'll break it? You're seriously worried about that Corporal Weenie?"

"I'm not-" a weenie was what he'd wanted to say. His heart was in his throat. Really the light was the least of his worries. Getting out of this with any shred of dignity was more on the line.

Jo lifted up his sheet and glanced down at him. "Yeah, you're looking like a weenie from this angle."

"I'm sick of your jokes about me Jo. Can't you just let up for one night?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Sheesh. Someone's sensitive."

"Of course I'm sensitive. We just..." Brick turned bright red. "And you..."

"You think it wasn't weird enough for me?" Jo hissed, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him closer. "You're the one who wanted it with your whole 'you've always been pretty to me Jo' crap. Where'd you even get those lines? Ale-LAME-dro or something?"

"No. I meant them. You would have been able to see that if you weren't trying to compete with me all the time."

"It's not my fault that you're just too easy to beat all the time."

"Jo," he said sternly and then sighed. "Didn't you want this?"

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "I didn't NOT want it. I just didn't need you second guessing yourself all the time, Weenie. It's a big turn-off." She handed him back his night light, and Brick took it from her gratefully.

"So can we, uh, cuddle?" he ventured.

"Yep," Jo said and then reached out a hand and pushed him out of the bed. He fell with a thud, naked except for his dog tags and clinging to his night light. "You can cuddle your night light and I'm going to take your bed."

Brick sighed, "fine. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"At ease soldier." She stared at him and then shuffled over. "You can get in, despite that poor performance from earlier. But if you try to 'cuddle' you'll be on the ground on your ass again."

Brick gave a small salute, "yes, ma'am" and then climbed into bed again next to her, settling in with a comfortable smile. Even with all the put-downs and insults he was lucky to have Jo by his side.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I got so many good pairing requests, just some characters are harder to write for me than others.  
_

_So I can't really say what's coming next..._

_But the more requests I get the more likely I am to focus on that pairing._


	10. JustAnne

_A/N; **NerdyNightStocker**: The thing about Jo is, she wouldn't want a guy who's any good in bed anyway. She'd prefer to have a guy she could train, since she basically thinks men are like dogs anyway. That's part of why she got rid of Brick in RoTI, he wasn't letting her call the shots and boss him around, which is the only kind of relationship Jo would ever accept._

_And apologies in advance - at first I thought this could be a really cute couple together... and then I figured something like this would happen._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Justin and Anne Maria

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Mmmm, mirrors on top baby, I like the way you think," Anne Maria had said when she first came into Justin's bedroom. She'd given him her digits just after the last Total Drama reunion party and met up for the first time tonight, but Anne Maria wasn't no prude and this boy was super hot and super tan! And now she saw that he was very much her type now she realized he had a big mirror plastered on the roof of his room. "So are we gonna get this show on the road or what?"

"Why? You got places to be?" Justin asked with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.

"Depends on how good you are, satisfaction guaranteed or barely satisfactory."

"Oh, satisfaction guaranteed for sure," he batted his eyelids at her, trying to get her to swoon.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'll be the judge of that." She started kissing him and taking the lead and it was all going pretty well, until she led him over to his bed and he pulled her down on top of him.

"Um, say what?" said Anne Maria, "No way I'm going on top. Not with those mirrors you got! How do you expect me to see myself?"

Justin glowered at her, his bottom lip pouting out. "Well how do you expect me to see _my_self?"

"Easy," Anne Maria said trying to wriggle under him, "you don't."

"Well I think it's only fair if the more beautiful one of us gets the mirror."

"So that settles it then," Anne Maria said in triumph. "I'm getting the mirror."

"You're kidding right?" Justin deadpanned. "You can't seriously think you're more beautiful than me."

"Look, you're hot an' all but I'm Anne Maria, I mean no one beats my poof."

"But every part of me is perfection," Justin countered. "And if I'm honest with you, your butt is probably a size too big."

"Say WHAT?" Anne Maria wriggled out from him again, and pointed a finger with one deadly nail right in his face. "Oh you better not have just said that! My butt is one of the top five best things about me! And like you're that perfect Justin - as in Just-in-ordinary. Your muscles are like, overkill. There's muscular and then there's trying to hard. Vito was way hotter than you are."

Justin brushed her finger away with the sway of his hand. "Vito? That Mike guy without a shirt? You're kidding me right? Do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"My eyes work perfectly fine. You're just not all that hot."

"Well neither are you," he glared at her, a heated glare that made Anne Maria want to take back her previous assessment. He was still pretty hot, at least he wasn't Freakzekial or nothin'.

"So we share the mirror right?" Anne Maria pressed him on it.

"Fine," he heaved in response, "but I get it first."

Later Justin was trying to catch his breath, looking up at his handsome reflection in the mirror above him when he heard Anne Maria say, "I just gotta fix my poof." And then without warning she brought out a can of hairspray, spraying it all over and getting it in his sensitive and beautifully masculine eyes, making them water.

"Gah!" Justin brought a sheet up to cover himself. "Get out of my bed!"

"Sheesh," Anne Maria commented. "Touchy much?"

Sharing his mirror _and_ being attacked by hairspray? Yeah, this was going to be a one time thing with Hairspray girl. He'd hate to say it but maybe next time he'd do better with a girl who was lower maintenance. _Maybe he could give Beth a call..._

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I think it's kinda funny that these two had the two most unattractive TD people (Zeke and Beth) drooling over them. _

_Maybe they would actually be better matched with an uglier person... _

_Or maybe not._

_Thoughts?_

_.._


	11. LightAnne

_A/N; I really need to do another cute couple. Anne Maria is kind of becoming like the ho-bag of this fic though, since this is her third hook-up. I had to write this because it is literally the WORST couple in TD history. There is no reason in the world to ship this couple except for the fact that you ship Jock and can't bear that Lightning or Anne Maria be left on their lonesome. And it's a racist ship too. Like really? What? Everyone else from TDRI was too 'white' for Lightning? Puh-lease. These two would hate each other.  
_

_Yes, so words cannot express how much I hate this pairing. Or maybe they can. In this drabble. It's really short because the pairing sucks._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Anne Maria and Lightning 

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Lightning sha-wins!" Lightning was breathing heavily but grinning like a madman. Anne Maria was anything but impressed.

"You're kidding me right? That was IT?"

"Lightning continues his winning streak - sha-yeah!"

"That was the single most unsatisfying experience of my LIFE. And that includes being given that cubic zirconia and hooking up with that ugly Brick guy and that time that blind chick with no style gave me a really bad manicure."

"That's just because Anne Maria is a sore loser," Lightning reasoned. "You just can't admit that Lightning is the ultimate winner."

Anne Maria gaped at him. "Are you seriously demented or something? You just finished in like three seconds flat. I mean is there something wrong with you? I mean I don't care if you have to go to a doctor or nothin' but if you got like, some sorta dysfunction you shoulda warned me about it first."

"A new record. Sha-booyah!"

"I thought you jocks were all about the stamina or something."

"We jocks are all about winning." Lightning boasted, tapping his chest with his fist a couple of times. "And Lightning always wins."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes, sure he was masculine and nice looking but if she wasn't gettin' no satisfaction she wasn't interested. Besides, all he cared about were sports and stuff and he never obliged her with talking about what she wanted to talk about - AKA. how smoking hot she was.

"Now I see why I didn't even bother talkin' to you on the island." She was going to go see if Freakzekial was still stalking her. After these terrible experiences with good-looking idiots Ezekiel would have to be better - _right?_

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Ideas for *cute* pairings?_

_But I'm actually kind of shipping Anne Maria and Ezekiel now... it's better than her with Lightning._

_.._


	12. Gweneron

_A/N; I am considering doing JustOwen soon, just because it's creepy but also one of the few same sex ones that I see plausible. But I wassss kind of captured by the idea of this pairing in the finale. They would be adorable and I hope this makes up slightly for the way the Gwody chapter went down and the Camerra chapter too. _

_Gwen just is a LOT more tolerant of Cameron's lame than she is of Cody's. Which seems pretty bitchy really. But meh, Gwen is pretty bitchy sometimes - like her indifference toward Duncan this season and her dismissal of Cody other seasons. But it's cute that she seems to accept Cameron's faults when he is undoubtedly the least suave guy from All Stars (and that's saying something since Scott's pick up lines were LAME).  
_

_And this is for **GreenPokeGuy** because you KNOW you want to ship this._

_Summary: The aftermath of the first times together between certain TD couples. Short drabbles.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Nothing Like the First Time**  
_

* * *

Gwen and Cameron

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"It's just unfathomable." Cameron lay there in shock.

"Are we still talking about this?" Gwen rolled over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Don't tell me, you're calculating the odds of us being together again." She was jesting, really she thought it was cute that he found it so unbelievable that she wanted to be with him that way. Gwen rested her arms on his upper torso. He was pretty much the opposite to Duncan in every way and that's probably what drew her to him initially. And it helped that he was fun to be around.

At first they'd just been close friends, but it started to get at Gwen a little why Cameron had never seemed interested in more from her... especially in the light of him kissing Courtney (which even though she'd heard his version of it still seemed weird). And there was no way he could like Courtney more in that way than her? She was nicer than Courtney was!

So Gwen had called him on it and he admitted he never thought she'd be interested. He'd never dated anybody before and well... everyone knew her reputation. But she wasn't that shallow that she'd hold a lack of experience against him. And besides, Zoey had been telling Gwen to go for it for some time, acting as a matchmaker between the two and eventually Gwen caved in and kissed him - a real kiss this time and it went from there.

He smiled back at her. "No, not exactly," he answered. "Just marveling. If it wasn't for Chris-"

"Ugh, don't talk about Chris when we're lying in bed together Cameron. Like EVER. That totally grosses me out."

"Yeah, I can see why that would," Cameron's smile grew even wider. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about how scared you were with that horror movie tonight? You were covering your eyes like the entire time," Gwen laughed, "it was pretty lame, but also pretty adorable."

"Hey, I don't like chainsaws, even seeing them on TV freaks me out."

"I thought Izzy freaked you out?"

"No, Izzy freaks me out_ the most._ I have a whole bunch of things that freak me out though, I've listed them before - 1 to 100."

"You have a hundred things that freak you out?"

"Well, I only listed a hundred of them. Though to be honest I'm not scared of about fifty percent of them now. Though chainsaws are still on the list, especially when they're wielded by people that look like Chef."

Gwen laughed again and shook her head about him and his fears. "Yeah, you're adorable. I'll never thank Zoey enough for telling me to go after you."

"Yeah, I've still got to thank her for that."

Gwen put on her best sultry look and ran her index finger along his scrawny chest. "So you ready for me to teach you more stuff?"

"I'm eager to learn!" replied Cameron with enthusiasm.

"Just... leave the notebook aside this time," Gwen told him, cupping his cheek and kissing him.

"That was lame, wasn't it?" Cameron asked astutely.

"Just a little bit," Gwen whispered and kissed him again. She didn't mind teaching him, after all, it was better than Duncan who thought he already knew everything.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I think Gwen might want to play teacher with Cameron. ;)_

_She's kinky like that. Lol._

_.._


End file.
